


'cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get close

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pancakes, background Courfeyrac/Feuilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: Combeferre, Enjolras and Grantaire spend a lazy morning wrapped up in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [For rare pair week 2017](http://lesmisrarepairs.tumblr.com/)!! I'm rolling in with fic a bit belatedly but that's alright.
> 
> Slight claustrophobia warning: they get tangled up and stuck in the bedsheets. 
> 
> Title is from Nick Jonas of course because I'm in a running competition with myself for Worst Fic Title.

Enjolras woke to sunlight in his eyes and no feeling in his right arm. He tried to roll to the edge of the bed but a sheet was twisted around his hips, keeping him immobile. He pulled his arm in an attempt to free it but Grantaire didn’t stir from where he lay half on top of him, face pressed into the crook of Enjolras’ neck. Their legs were tangled together and, actually, Enjolras rolled onto his side, careful not to jostle Grantaire too much and lazily reached across him to brush his hand through Combeferre’s hair. He had to be waking up by now, usually he was first out of bed. In response, a hand lazily trailed across his hip.

Enjolras frowned, “Combeferre,” he whispered, trying to not wake Grantaire who he knew hadn't fallen asleep until late.

Combeferre didn't stir and Enjolras huffed as he tried to lift himself so he could pull the blanket out from under him. His squirming, however, woke Grantaire who rolled back towards him, slipping an arm around his waist. Enjolras tried to see if he could move now that Grantaire had shifted but the sheets were still terribly tangled.

“Aren’t you usually on your third cup of coffee by now?” Grantaire murmured, ignoring Enjolras’ struggling.

“Can’t.” he grumbled into his shoulder. “Stuck.”

At this, Combeferre stirred and then chuckled, “So am I. I can’t move.”

Grantaire made a noncommittal noise. Of course he didn’t care, he didn’t have to be anywhere until noon today. Enjolras had a meeting at eight. A really important meeting.

“Roll towards me.” Enjolras demanded and Combeferre did, causing Grantaire to groan.

“Get off of me.”

Enjolras squirmed as Combeferre placed a kiss on Grantaire’s cheek and shook his head, “No.” He rolled closer to Grantaire who laughed.

“You’re both crushing me.”

“Honestly I'm so offended.” Combeferre, with some struggling, freed his arms and crossed them over Grantaire’s chest. Grantaire laughed but Enjolras had a serious frown on his face as he tried to squirm his way out of the mess of blankets. His boyfriends ignored him as they lazily kissed each other. Who the _hell_ had been tossing in their sleep so much that it had gotten this bad.

After several minutes of struggling, Enjolras just sighed and rolled onto his back which caused Combeferre to stop kissing Grantaire as he was yanked over from the force of the roll.

Combeferre smiled at him and Enjolras rolled his eyes fondly and pulled him in for a kiss. One of his arms was still trapped under Grantaire but he lifted himself up and mid-kiss, Enjolras pulled his arm away.

Combeferre raised his eyebrows, silently asking if he was alright. Enjolras just kissed him again.

The early morning sun shone golden on Combeferre’s face he smiled as he put his head down on Grantaire’s chest, probably content to go back to bed.

“I guess we’re just stuck.” Grantaire sighed.

“A tragedy.” Combeferre agreed.

“Maybe if you _helped_.”

Grantaire sort of pushed Combeferre towards Enjolras but because of how close together they were already, he slipped right past them and off the bed. The sheets were wrapped so tight around them that Enjolras and Grantaire both gave small cries of surprise as they were pulled from the bed after him.

They lay in a crumpled, slightly bruised heap for a moment and  then Enjolras untangled himself. He stood victorious and his boyfriends just watched him as he shook his arm to finally regain feeling.

“Do you two want pancakes?” he asked as he checked for bruises. The other two had mostly broken his fall and they had carpets (that Combeferre constantly complained about because they were always spilling things) so it had mostly been a soft landing.

“Holy shit.” Grantaire whispered and turned into Combeferre who just put an arm around him and tugged the blankets up. Honestly, if they were both content to go back to sleep on the floor, he’d let them.

Stretching, Enjolras found a shirt and then made his way out to the kitchen. Combeferre and Grantaire were talking quietly to each other, probably arguing pros and cons of staying on the floor but Enjolras ignored them. If he didn’t burn the pancakes he’d have time to eat with them--if they hadn’t fallen back asleep and honestly, he wasn’t above sitting on the floor with his pancakes and taking a picture with them sleeping.

Enjolras moved around the kitchen quietly, turning the coffee on and mixing pancake batter. Neither of his boyfriends emerged so odds were he’d have to wrap their breakfast up for later, which was fine with him--Grantaire was staying in this morning to stay with Combeferre so they could have a late breakfast if they wanted.

He turned the stove on. He didn’t quite know how they ended up together and, honestly, he didn’t think anyone else did either. It had been a whirlwind--they all had their energy focused on preventing some new law being passed and falling in love with Combeferre and Grantaire had just...been easy.

Probably if he hadn’t already been so overwhelmed, he would have overthought everything but in the midst of all the turmoil and exhaustion...they just fell together. A quick kiss for encouragement, holding hands throughout a protest, making breakfast when they fell asleep together over documents and computer screens.

It had been Combeferre who finally asked one night as all three were crowded in Grantaire’s bed if they were dating. Grantaire had propped himself up on his elbow and looked to Enjolras who had wrapped his arms around Combeferre and said, “I think so, yeah.”

Grantaire had smiled so brilliantly and Combeferre just nodded like he had just been double checking. They moved in together shortly after simply because Enjolras kept forgetting which apartment his things were at.

Enjolras flipped the pancakes with a serious grimace on his face. So far his track record with pancakes was abysmal. He could count the number of times he hadn’t burnt them on his fingers. But today, as if to make up for the fact he _still_ had marks on his arm from being so tangled, the pancakes decided to not turn to charcoal. Small miracles. Hopefully the rest of the day went as smoothly.

He piled pancakes on his plate and then went about making himself a latte. As soon as the milk began frothing, Combeferre called from the other room, “I hope you’re making us some too.”

“You’re awake then?”

“We’re always awake for pancakes!” Grantaire, honestly, still sounded asleep.

Enjolras made two more lattes for them and then carried them into the bedroom. They were, of course still on the floor, but at least they were sitting up now.

Grantaire frowned, “Where’s the pancakes.”

“How many arms do you think I have.”

“There’s a tray in the cabinet for this exact reason.”

“I didn’t burn them what more do you want.”

Grantaire tugged him down as he handed him his coffee and kissed him soundly. Enjolras rolled his eyes for show as he pulled away and waved off their half hearted attempts to offer help.

When he returned from grabbing syrup and fruit they were still on the floor so he unceremoniously dumped everything between them and let them scramble to make sure the stack of pancakes didn’t topple over onto the sheets.

“Thanks for breakfast, love.” Combeferre smile as Enjolras sat down next to him and stretched his legs out over Grantaire’s.

“I figured one of you must have been tossing and turning last night so…” Enjolras shrugged and Grantaire paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.

“One? You and Combeferre _both_ were so bad I thought about either waking you up or sleeping on the couch.” Enjolras pursed his lips and then shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

“What time’s your meeting this morning?”

“Eight.”

“It’s not even eight?” Grantaire leaned into Combeferre who rolled his eyes.

“If you had gone to bed when we did instead of staying up on your phone...”

“Excuse me I was making plans with Joly.”

“What kind of plans.” Combeferre asked, stealing a blackberry from Enjolras’ plate.

“Don’t worry about it.” Grantaire couldn’t sound more suspicious if he tried.

Combeferre and Enjolras shared a glance and then they ate in silence for a few moments as they waited Grantaire out. He just kept eating pancakes, albeit with a bit too much focus on cutting them to just the right size. Finally, once he’d devoured nearly half his plate, he said, “Okay so who wants to put bets on if Courfeyrac and Feuilly are dating again or if they’re still being stubborn.”

“I don’t think they’re being stubborn…” Combeferre said around a mouthful of pancakes.

Grantaire stared at him blankly, “They’ve broke up _weekly_ for the past _month_.”

“Yeah but every time it’s been incredibly public. They have to be up to something.”

Enjolras wished he had Combeferre’s confidence but he really just wanted to see his friends happy.

Grantaire nudged him with his foot and when Enjolras looked to him, he was smiling, “if you asked either one of them what was up, and tell them you’re _really_ upset about it, they’d tell you _exactly_ what was going on.”

“I don’t want to pry.”

Combeferre stole the last blackberry from his plate, “If they didn’t want anyone to pry they’d be quiet about it, like they were when they first started dating.”

Enjolras shrugged and filed it away to deal with later. He was going to see Courfeyrac in a bit anyway.

The finished eating slowly, Combeferre content with stealing all the fruit and his boyfriends just let him.

“If you do get in the shower now you’re going to be late.” Combeferre said suddenly with a glance to the clock. It was an hour and twenty one minutes behind (none of them had bothered to try to fix it yet) but it was getting dangerously close to eight.

“Come with me?” Enjolras asked him but Combeferre just smiled and shook his head, he gathered up the empty plates despite both Enjolras and Grantaire trying to stop him and nudged him as he stood.

“I’ll take care of the dishes, you get ready.”

Grantaire opened his mouth, probably to protest, but then thought better of it, “well if Combeferre isn’t going to I will.”

Enjolras let Grantaire drag him into the shower and the moment they were both standing under the stream, he turned to him, “does he know?”

Enjolras washed his hair and didn’t look to him, “He’s going to if you don’t stop mentioning it.”

“Does he really think we’d forget his birthday? Does he really not know your meeting is with Courfeyrac to decorate the wing of the museum we rented?”

“He’s going to if you don’t shut up. You just have to keep quiet until you come meet me and that’s it. We’ve been planning this for weeks, this is the easy part.”

“You know I can’t lie to either of you.” Grantaire whispered, elbowing Enjolras a bit as he reached for soap.

Enjolras let out an amused sigh and then kissed him, “I believe in you.” Grantaire made a show of looking sticken.

They whispered plans back and forth for a few moments more and then Enjolras rinsed off and slipped out of the shower.

“Send ‘ferre in.” Grantaire told him but Enjolras just laughed and finished getting ready. Combeferre was in the kitchen when he grabbed a coat--Grantaire’s because his had gone missing over the past couple of days and it fit well enough.

“Is he still in the shower?” Combeferre asked, walking him over to the door.

“I think he’s refusing to get out until you join him.”

Combeferre laughed and kissed him goodbye, “are you going to be home early tonight?”

“Depends on how the meeting goes.” Enjolras dug around for his wallet in the basket they kept in the entryway and then paused as he opened the door, “why? Are you going to cook?”

Combeferre’s face was a little suspicious so Enjolras made sure to keep his carefully blank. He shrugged, “yeah maybe.”

“Okay I’ll see you later.”

“See you.”

Enjolras swept out the door and was almost instantly bombarded by Feuilly who looked like she hadn’t gone to bed yet. He glanced up to the window but hopefully Grantaire was keeping Combeferre distracted. “What’s wrong?”

Feuilly shook her head, “nothing. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d help you and Courf decorate for ‘ferre’s big party. Does he still not know?”

“He has four hours to get it out of Grantaire and he was already cracking this morning.”

“I’ll get Bossuet on it.” She said, pulling her phone out of her sweater pocket.

“Do I want to know where you’ve been?”

She didn’t look up from her phone, “Honestly, no, but I’ll have Courf explain when we get there, you’re not going to believe what kind of mess we got ourselves in.”

“We were talking about you two this morning, you know.”

“Over a romantic breakfast in bed? I’m honestly touched.”

“Something like that...” Enjolras pulled her into a coffee shop, “here, do you want something?”

“However many espresso shots fit in the biggest cup they have.” she said immediately.

Enjolras shut his eyes for a moment and then just ordered them both double shot mochas; they all had gone a little overboard with decorations and so they were going to need all the strength they could get.   


**Author's Note:**

> [Rare Pairs Week 2017](http://lesmisrarepairs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
